grulucywilde4everloverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gru King
The Gru King is Gru&LucyWilde4EverLover's movie spoof of Disney's The Lion King. It appeared on YouTube on January 13, 2016 for it's 2014 anniversary and the 2016 live-action Jungle Book coming out! ''Cast: *Young Simba-Zeke (Wade)'' *''Adult Simba-Gru (Despicable Me)'' *''Young Nala-Alissa (Wade)'' *''Adult Nala-Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2)'' *''Timon-Sean (Journey)'' *''Pumbaa-Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)'' *''Mufasa-Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Sarabi-Anna (Frozen)'' *''Scar-Lots-O'-Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3)'' *''Shenzi-Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University)'' *''Banzai-Johnny J. Worthington III (Monsters University)'' *''Ed-Chet Alexander (Monsters University)'' *''Rafiki-Flynn Rider (Tangled)'' *''Zazu-Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Baby Simba-Andy (Toy Story)'' *''Sarafina-Elsa (Frozen)'' *''The Mouse-Scrat (Ice Age)'' *''Gopher-McSquizzy (Open Season)'' *''Hyenas-Various Villains'' *''Chameleon-Blenny the Worried Fish (Finding Nemo)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede-Muntz's Dogs (UP)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards-Purple Minions (Despicable Me 2)'' *''The Beetle-Rexy (Night at the Museum)'' *''Simba and Nala's Baby Cub-Edith (Despicable Me)'' *''Wild Animals-Themselves'' ''Chapters: *The Gru King Part 1-"Circle of Life"'' *''The Gru King Part 2-Lots-O'-Huggin Bear and Kristoff's Argument'' *''The Gru King Part 3-Zeke's Morning Lesson with Kristoff/(A) The Pouncing Lesson/(B) "The Morning Report"'' *''The Gru King Part 4-Lots-O'-Huggin Bear and Zeke's Conversation'' *''The Gru King Part 5-Zeke Gives Permission from Anna/"I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' *''The Gru King Part 6-The Elephant Graveyard'' *''The Gru King Part 7-Zeke's Apology to Kristoff/"Be Prepared"'' *''The Gru King Part 8-The Stampede!/Kristoff's Death/Zeke's Exile'' *''The Gru King Part 9-Lots-O'-Huggin Bear Takes Over Pride Rock/BabyFier Turns Gantu into a Baby!'' *''The Gru King Part 10-Zeke Meets Sean and Hank/"Hakuna Matata"'' *''The Gru King Part 11-Lots-O'-Huggin Bear in Command/Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' *''The Gru King Part 12-Lucy Wilde Chased Hank/The Reunion/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' *''The Gru King Part 13-Gru and Lucy Wilde's Agrument/Flynn Rider's Wisdom/Gru's Destiny'' *''The Gru King Part 14-Gru's Return/Sean and Hank's Distraction'' *''The Gru King Part 15-Gru and Lots-O'-Huggin Bear's Agrument/The Final Battle/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands (Circle of Life Reprise)'' *''The Gru King Part 16-End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)"'' ''Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips From: *Wade (1939-2015)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2015)'' *''Despicable Me (2010)'' *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' *''Minions (2015)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Frozen Fever (2015)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Open Season 2 (2008)'' *''Open Season 3 (2010)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''Hotel Transylvania (2012)'' *''Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Shrek (2001)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Shrek the Third (2007)'' *''Shrek Forever After (2010)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Brave (2012)'' ''Songs: *Circle of Life'' *''I Just Can't Wait to be King'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight?'' *''The Morning Report''